


waiting for the dark to come

by orphan_account



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rook realizes when she sees him flinch what exactly is driving her to live, even now, when it's pointless. She still wants to win over him.She wants to see John Seed die miserably.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	waiting for the dark to come

_"dark eyes become divine,_

_i need the love i crave,_

_your hands, they burn like mine,_

_[i'll take you to my grave](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzrLCSoIhfc)"_

* * *

_She had always thought her mother was the most beautiful woman in the world. Even with the fresh bruise blossoming around the her eye and the older, dark blotches hidden under her dress, the little girl still thought she was so very pretty._

_Though even more wonderful was the woman's voice._

_She used read to her nearly every night in the sweetest tone; usually fairy tales of princes rescuing princesses from peril and falling deeply in love, living happily ever after._

_(sometimes, her mother would choke on her tears while reading and the girl would get up from her bed to wrap her small arms around her waist as tight as she could)_

* * *

Rook can feel something inside violently snap when she's thrown to the ground. But at the moment, it's the least of her worries because her blood is rapidly pooling into the wet mud beneath her and there's a pair of hands firmly gripping her throat.

She smiles through the agony with blood-stained teeth, and relishes in the look of pure wrath on John Seed's face as he tightens his grip around her neck. She smiles even wider when there's a warm sensation of blood leaking through his clothes and onto her skin.

Rook wants to spit at him. To tell him that it's stupid, that he's stupid, that she's stupid; that this is all so fucking stupid and meaningless. She's bleeding to death and so is he. They both messed up and they're going to die out here. End of story.

The deputy is starting to see spots dance in her vision when John spits out, "You did this." And she waits for the speech, waits for the usual theatrics she's come to expect from him, waits for the hands to be removed from her throat so she can hear about how Joseph is right and how she's a filthy sinner that's going to damn the entire world with her wrath and her pride.

But she comes to understand when he does not, in fact, stop strangling her that the man is in no such mood, and the only thing waiting for her is an even quicker death. She starts to panic then, kicking against John to try and force him to loosen his grip.

The woman wonders what exactly it is that gives her enough will to push him up off her body and wrestle him to the ground.

A bolt of burning, sharp pain shoots through Rook's stomach, making her retch and hack up a small splattering of blood onto his face. She realizes when she sees him flinch what exactly is driving her to live, even now, when it's pointless. She still wants to win over him.

She wants to see John Seed die miserably.

It'll be easy to blame what she decides to do next on the blood loss and being choked nearly to death.

_She kisses him._

Maybe she does it solely because she wants to make him squirm, or maybe there's something more; a fucked up little part of herself that has wanted this the whole time. They're going to die and there will be no one to judge in a moment, so it hardly matters.

But, oh, John does squirm.

He bites into Rook's bottom lip like he's trying to rip it off, digs his nails into her arms deep enough to draw out blood and thrashes in the mud like a wounded animal. He sounds and looks as thrown-off as she hopes when he finally manages to grip her face and tear her away. He growls, "Just what the fuck do you think you're doing, Deputy?"

The woman wheezes a harsh laugh, her head too light, blood oozing from her wounds and through her fingers. She shoots him a red grin and a wink, "Maybe givin' you one last dying wish, Johnny Boy, if the rumors are even half true."

John's hands wrap around her throat but doesn't squeeze. "I don't..." His eyes are so wide and so blue when he searches her face, searches for the right words. He laughs, panic clear in his voice as his clothes stain a deeper red, "Why would I ever want this?" He emphasizes the 'this' with a light squeeze to her neck.

Slowly, Rook drags her hands atop his, her smile going crooked at a sudden difficulty with her eyes focusing.

"We're gonna die. Why the hell not, huh?"

The deputy notices then that there are tears stinging at her eyes, a single tear slides down her cheek and drips into the man's wounds. She sniffs, holding them back. She's so goddamn tired of always fighting and suffering and losing. She wants this final, petty, little victory. Though she can feel whatever made her so sure that kissing a Seed would in any way be a victory for her slipping away.

John draws his lips into a firm line. His eyes are still intently focused on her. "You've ruined everything." He almost looks lost, his fingers shaking around her throat, "I should-"

"Kill me?" Rook grins. "You already have."

The deputy slides her hands to his cheeks and a tired smile spreads across her lips. She chuckles. "C'mon. All you have to do is say..." she trails off.

A particularly awful pain pulses through her head and the world becomes just a bit blurrier. She can hardly think clearly, but she knows it won't be long now, and if the way John's eyelids are struggling to stay open is any indicator, he doesn't have much time left either.

After a quiet moment, he breathes out a low "yes". And once more she leans down to press their lips together.

She closes her eyes and tries to pretend she's a different woman living a different life with a good man sharing one final kiss. In reality it's a loveless gesture. She's locking lips with a lunatic who would've killed her if she hadn't already sealed his fate.

Unlike last time he makes no move to push her off him, but she can feel the unease in the tensed up body below her.

_Good._

She grows more desperate to maintain the contact as her body begins to fail heeding her commands. She can barely keep her head up to meet John's mouth and eventually she has to slide down to rest against his chest. She closes her eyes and listens closely to his faltering heartbeat.

"Deputy," John's voice is thick when he mumbles it. He sounds raw; full of wrath and hate and a tiredness she's never heard from him before.

Rook just barely crooks her head up to give him one last shit-eating grin, swallowing back the flood of iron in her mouth.

"See you in Hell, John."

* * *

_When Rook was sure her father was nowhere near, she ran her fingers through her mother's hair and whisper that she hoped she would find a prince to save her._

_Her mother let out a watery laugh and whispered that she hoped the little girl would find her own prince some day too._

* * *

The only thing that finds the bodies of the Deputy and John Seed in the woods is a blinding, cleansing wave of light.


End file.
